You Belong With Me
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: This is a song fic. The song is you belong with me by Taylor Swift. Please give it a chance and Review.


Im not so sure how great this is going to be. The only reason I did it was because my computer wouldn't work on the internet. Since I couldn't work on my other stories I wrote this song fic. I ,personally, don't think its that great.

The song is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

I live across the street from the cute and popular Edward. You may think, lucky me, but it's not as great as you think.

Yeah he's cute and I have a crush him. So I can stare at him form my window. But he acts as if in not there, and if he does talk to me it doesn't last long. It ends as soon as his girlfirend, the cheer caption, Jessica Stanly, walks ove, even if he's in the middle of the conversation. It's like she controles his life.

I went upstairs to my room after supper and went to my window. I pulled the blinds back and looked over to Edward's house. Somehow luck was with me when we moved here because my window ended up being right across form mine. I could see him yelling on the phone. Problay his girlfriend, going off about something he said. She always takes everything he says litterliy because she doesn't know what true humor is.

Your on the phone with your girlfriend She's upset, she's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like do.

I just walked away and put my bed clothes on. I turned the music on. The kind that he loves, but she hates. Though he would never tell her that, only I know. I should feel special about knoing his little secrets, but I don't. With Jessica around it's like I don't exsist.

Im it the room, its a typiical Tuesday night Im listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do.

After about an hour I fell asleep. Like any other night I dreamt about Edward being mine. Belonging to me. But I woke up, coming back to reality. Relizing that that would never happen.

I got ready for yet another day of shool. I walked in with my normal t-shirt and jeans. Then Jessica -and her cliqe- walked in with her mini skirt and tight fitting shirts. They look expensive, I could problay put a down payment on my truck with the money.

She is, ofcourse, a cheerleader, though it didn't mean much. I sit on the blecher during games but not really watching the game.

but she wears short skirts and I wear t-shirts Shes cheer caption and Im on the blechers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time If you could see that im the one who understands you been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me you belong with me.

When I got home I decided since it was a nice day that I would sit on the bench in front of our house. I took a book with me to read. I wasn't sitting there for to long til Edward came and sat next to me. I smiled to myself, no girlfriend.

We talked and laughed easily until SHE came up in her shiny sports car.

walk in the streets with your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be laughing on a paark bench thinking to myself,hey isn't this easy and you've got a smile that could light up the whole town I haven'y seen it a while since she brought you down You say your fine I know you better then taht hey what are you doing with a girl like that

She then stepped put of her car.  
She wears high heels. I wear sneakers Shes cheer caption and Im on the blechers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that whot your looking for has been here the whole time If you could see that im the one who understands you been here all along ao why can't you see you belong with me Standing by waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me you belong with me

I was in my room and Charlie was out fishing. There was a knock at my door, so I went downstairs to see Edward. He told my about his problem. Jessica WAS running him life, just as I expected.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night Im the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry I know your favorites song and you tell me about your dreams I think I know where you belong I think I know its with me can't you see that im the one who understands you been here all along ao shy can't you see you belond with me standing by waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me you belong with me have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me you belong with me

I once again woke up for school. When I got there Edward walked up to me.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

I was speechless. Not only did I not plan on going, I also totally forgot about it. But I would get to go with Edward. I have always dreamed about this happening, but never really thought about it acaully happening. But here I was.

"Yes." Was the only reply.

So how was that. It is my first song fic so please tell me what I would need to change if I did another one. Should I do another one? Please leave a comment. And sorry if I messed the song up at all. I didn't have the internet, so I couldn't cheat. LOL. 


End file.
